


Dreaming of Contentment

by M1dn1ght_Star



Series: Dreaming of You ⭐️ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do not repost on another site, M/M, Prologue, Shared Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: The prologue to Dreaming of You. Simply put, it's the dream at the very beginning in its extremely short entirety.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dreaming of You ⭐️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679161
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Dreaming of Contentment

Harry’s eyes slipped shut and a soft glow surrounded him, caressing his face gently. The light flared a bit brighter suddenly and a face materialized. It seemed very familiar but Harry couldn’t quite place who the features belonged to. Whoever it was appeared to be male and had silky platinum hair and soft mercury colored eyes.

Reaching out almost unconsciously, Harry attempted to touch the light but it only swirled out of his reach. Now that he was a bit closer to the face, Harry gazed quietly at it, a thought forming in his mind. Could it be...Draco Malfoy?


End file.
